


Height Issues

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Genderbent Male to Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Nothing spectacular Just Ruby and Jeanne(Fem Jaune) stuff.





	Height Issues

Jeaannnnnnne, can you please help me?” Ruby was in the process of grieving on the kitchen floor. She was lamenting over her failed quest to reach one of the kitchen cupboards that were so abnormaly high in her father’s house. She and her girlfriend were living with her father in his cabin in Patch. He was a relatiel easy father to livev with, the only problem they faced was that the walls were paper thin so when Tai was home the couple had to stay PG-13. The other problem that they had was a Ruby specific problem, it was that she couldn’t reach the kitchen cupboards that were hanging above the counter. She had hopped her father would have fixed the issue when she moved back in, they’ve been living with him for about 2 months and she still couldn’t reach the glassware.  
Jeanne walked into the kitchen wearing Ruby’s pajama tank top, and a pair of shorts. “You call Ru-”, Jeanne walked in and noticed her sulking girlfriend on the kitchen floor. “You need me to reach something on the top shelve don’t you?” Ruby refused to make eye contact with the taller girl, “Why are the cupboards so high? It makes no sensssssssse!!” Jeanne just leaned down and kissed her shorter girlfriend on the lips, “ Well think of it like this, if you cold reach things then what use would I be?”   
Ruby just shot Jeanne a glare from the ground, “No self-deprecating comments form you. You’re great and I love you.” Jeanne just smiled at her grounded girlfriend, “Sorry Ruby, love you too. What were you trying to get?” Jeanne asked as she stood in front of the cupboard. “ Could you get me a glass so I can get some water?” Ruby asked as she pointed toward the cursed cupboard. Jeanne fulfilled the small girls wish and got her the glass she wanted. Ruby took the glass with both her hands, “Thanks Jeanne, your butt looks good in those shorts by the way.” Jeanne’s face turned a deep shade of red from Ruby’s complimant. “Wha…Why would you say something that random?”  
“Because it’s true and I think it’s cute when you get all flustered like that.” Ruby explained to the flattered girl. Ruby then offered the glass to the blushing girl, “Now would Ms. Cute Butt be the best girlfriend ever and get me some water?“ Jeanne’s face went from flattered to confused, “You can reach the refrigerator, why do you need me to get water for you?” “Because I’m comfy on the floor and don’t want to get up. Pretty please?” Jeanne just grabbed the glass and made her way to the refrigerator. “You’re the best babe!” Ruby shouted at her blonde paladin girlfriend.


End file.
